Healing the Wounds of an Angel
by Akatsuki-Kunoichi
Summary: Konan doesn't die in her fight with the masked man claiming to be Madara. She escapes and flees to Konohagakure to find Naruto, desperate for help and a friend to confide in. What happens when he starts reminding her more and more of Yahiko, the man she loved, both mentally and physically? *Rated M for Lemons* here and there. Shit summary. Feedback please. First story


~I had this great idea for a story yesterday and I have been wanting to write my first story for some time now. I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Also feedback would be awesome ^^

~ ( I DO NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters or story within it. ) ~

Falling to the ground rather hard after a devastating attack, the blue haired kunoichi would glare up to the masked figure who stood ready to finish her off. The rain beat down on the two relentlessly as they were silent and still for a few moments, the male was taking in his victory over the weakend kunoichi while the injured female was trying to figure out a way to escape the death she would surely face if she didn't do something quickly. "It was me…" The man would state in the same dark and menacing tone he would always use as Konan glared up to him, her eyes half lidded as she growled at him angrily. "I was the one who gave Yahiko the idea of forming the Akatsuki, and all three of you just stepped into the web I have been weaving this entire time." Her amber eyes were wide now with realization, they had been playing into his hand the entire time, he was the cause of most of her pain and suffering. "And now here we are. You… the sole surviving founder of the Akatsuki, and I… the one responsible for it's idea. ALL of it was part of my plan, even the death of Yahiko."

Trying to raise herself up now, she would have never felt such hatred towards any ONE being as she had for the male claiming to be Madara Uchiha. "YOU BAST….." Konan had begun to scream but found herself unable to finish as she had begun coughing up blood, her hands gripping the grass beneath her as she felt so dizzy. The anger, pain, and fear swarmed her mind making it hard for her to think properly, but she had to think of a way to escape or Yahiko's sacrifice so many years ago would be in vain. Reaching in her cloak she would pull out a kunai and threw it at Madara making him focus on the kunai for a couple of seconds, which was all she had needed to begin her jutsu. Suddenly hundreds of small origami butterflies would fly towards him and she would stand and rush him.

Turning his attention to her, instead of the paper butterflies he would attack, swiftly driving a kunai into her heart. She would widen her eyes and fall to the ground watching as the origami butterflies flew off swiftly into the distance then look back to Madara and grinning weakly when they were out of sight. "I'll send you to hell if it kills me… You have my word!" The kunoichi would yell as she glared violently at him, her clone dispersing into paper. Madara would growl seeing she had tricked him, it angered him greatly but she had masked her chakra and was too far away for him to begin looking for her. 'She'll be back and I will kill her next time.' He thought to himself as he searched the hideout for Nagato's body, eventually finding it along with Yahiko's body he would grin and take what he believed to be his, the Rinnegan.

Far off in the distance her escape had worked but now her chakra had been completely depleted, thus she could no longer hold her jutsu, and she fell to the ground hitting the wound on her side where he had driven a kunai in earlier and screaming at the sharp pain. She could tell by the geography of the land that she was close to the Land of Fire's borders. Laying there for what felt like hours, she would gather what little strength she could and finally manage to get to her feet. 'Naruto.' She would think to herself, knowing he would most likely take her in. When they had met she had been at Nagato's side after the boy had managed to take down Yahiko's body. She had been scared and angered as he had found them in the tree she had formed with her origami style of jutsu, she'd been ready to fight and kill him.

He had surprised her by coming just to talk after Nagato had destroyed the leaf village, despite the fact that he had openly admitted he wanted nothing more than to kill him right then and there. When she had left Naruto there that day she respected the Jinchuuriki even though she carried the only friends she had ever had back to Amegakure as they were both dead at that point. Staggering through the forest she would eventually make it to Konohagakure, where she was sure that Naruto would be, and sure enough he was wandering around just along the outer perimeter of the city. Spying on him for a moment she would wonder what it was he had been doing outside of the city, her eyes would narrow slightly as he would stop and look in her direction.

"It's alright… whoever you are, you can come out now." Naruto called out to her as she was hiding in the bushes, crouched down. Giving a soft sigh she would stand up and walk out of the bushes, her amber eyes locked onto him, but her stare wasn't near as menacing as it had been the day they had met which hadn't been too long ago. He would smile what she was sure to be his usual smile as he began to walk over to her. "Konan?" He would ask as he stopped in his tracks seeing the trails of blood on her face as well as the pool of blood that was beginning to form at her feet.

"How did you know I was there? My chakra was masked." Konan asked plainly as she tried to seem unfazed by her injuries, when in fact they were more severe than she would like to admit to him.

"The Great Toad Sage told me a prophecy. He told me that I would meet someone just outside of the perimeters of Konoha that would come to me in their time of need, and that the person would be a key in the downfall of the man going around calling himself Madara Uchiha. I knew you were there because I could hear your blood dripping on the ground." He moved towards Konan, closing the distance between them as he cocked his head to the side. "I'm willing to guess you need my help."

"Oh he predicted this did he? Was he also able to predict that masked maniac now possesses the Rinnegan?" The blue haired kunoichi snapped at him, her usual calm and collected demeanor had deteriorated over the course of time since Nagato had sacrificed himself to bring everyone he killed in the village back. She'd lost everyone she cared for and the pain had been swelling inside her since all those years ago when Yahiko had thrown himself on Nagato's kunai in hopes of saving he. She was on the verge of going crazy as tears rolled down her cheeks. "He came back to Amegakure, just as I thought he would. After all, it would have been idiotic to think he would not come after such a powerful thing as the Rinnegan. I had made billions of paper bombs and used my powers to make them look as though they were the lake around Amegakure, I almost had him too… but he escaped and gained the upper hand as you can see." Konan would tell him as she began to sway, losing her balance. Naruto was there in an instant just before she would fall over, picking her up into his arms he would begin to walk towards the village. He looked down to her, a worried look upon his face as he held her.

"If he did see a prophecy about Madara obtaining the Rinnegan then he didn't tell me about it, I guess he figured you would tell me." The blonde shinobi would respond with that same smile as he would soon watch where he was going.

"Where are you taking me?" The kunoichi would demand to know as her heart pounded hard in her chest as panic sunk in.

"I am taking you to see one of my teammates, she is a medic and she'll probably heal you." He would reply while he sped up wanting to get her healed up as quickly as was humanly possible so she would be able to think more clearly when she spoke and not have to constantly be holding in the effects the physical pain was having on her.

"Are you CRAZY?! I am sure that your partner will know who I am and what I have done. She would probably be more inclined to finish me off rather than help me." Konan would argue with him but he was already set on taking her to Sakura.

"Just be quiet and let me help you Konan." He would say to her as he smuggled her past the guards on duty and into Sakura's house, lying her on a medical cot that Sakura kept around the house just in case.

Konan would lie still and look around at her surroundings, seeing various medical supplies lying around the house and a picture that stuck out to her. It looked as though the kids in the picture were Naruto, this Sakura girl that he spoke about, and Sasuke Uchiha. It wouldn't be much longer until she had passed out from exhaustion and her wounds.

Seeing that Konan had passed out, Naruto began to panic a little now. Only reason he had been acting so calm around her before was because he thought if she saw him freaking out then it would make her do the same and she'd end up losing more blood. Running out of the house he found Sakura on her way home with a small bag of groceries.

"Sakura!" He would call to her as he ran up to the pinkette. Seeing the panic on Naruto's face she would instantly stiffen, wondering what was going on. "I need to talk you to. Let's go to your house… It's very important. I cannot tell you out here, it's best if you come see for yourself." He would say as he grabbed her by the wrist to make her hurry along with him.

"Fine but this better be important, and not one of your silly little games again Naruto." Sakura would say as she followed him into her home and dropped the bag of groceries when she saw who he had lying unconscious in her living room. "SHE'S HERE?!" The feisty medic would look over to him with a frown. "Why didn't you take her to Tsunade so she can lock her up and throw away the key?" She asked as she folded her arms and glared at Naruto.

"Sakura! It's important that you heal her. She has information Tsunade needs to hear, and I think she is here to side with us anyway." Naruto pleaded with Sakura. It wasn't until he told her what she had told him that she would heal the ex Akatsuki member and wrap her wounds up. Naruto would thank Sakura and pick Konan up once again and carry her to the couch, sitting her up. The two would wait a while until the blue haired kunoichi awakened.

"W.. What happened?" She would ask as she held her head and looked over at the two shinobi in front of her, cautiously watching the female as she didn't seem too happy to have her in her home.

"You passed out and Sakura here healed you and bandaged you up." Naruto would say with smile. "If you feel up to it right now I really need to get you to Lady Tsunade. You will need a place to stay and she can grant you just that, although you will probably be on a probationary period where you will have to stay with a powerful shinobi who can handle you at all times." He would hold his hand out to her to help her up as he stood up himself. Konan was too proud to accept his chivalrous gesture, gently swatting his hand away the lovely kunoichi would stand on her own and nod.

"I agree, let's get to the Hokage as soon as possible" Konan would reply as she thanked Sakura for her help only to watch her scoff at her gratitude, but she knew she couldn't hold it against the girl, after all she did help destroy the village. The Nine Tails Jinchuuriki would lead her outside hastily and take her to Lady Tsunade's temporary office. The looks she was getting from other shinobi as she passed by them would rattle her a little bit as she was sure someone would attack soon, but as they made it to the office she would have been surprised that no one had attacked her… even if she WAS being escorted by the recent hero of The Leaf.

Knocking on the door, Naruto would bite his lower lip, ready to put up a verbal fight if need be to have Tsunade bend to his will of her staying in the Village from here on out. Shizune would open the door and give Naruto a surprised look. "What are you doing here Naruto? Don't you have some work you can do around the village to help production?" She asked him as she slightly narrowed her eyes knowing he was about to annoy Lady Tsunade about something as he would normally do.

"I think I have found something… or rather someone that can and WILL give us intelligence on the Akatsuki and Madara." The blonde male would say in response to Shizune's comment. Tsunade had heard the brief conversation and shoved Shizune out of the way and looked to Naruto then over to Konan and frown at her slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade would demand of Konan, who looked away from the Hokage. Naruto would step in between the two females and smile to Tsunade.

"She is here to give you a good piece of information about the Akatsuki and Madara." Naruto would begin to try and explain to her, before Tsunade opened the door wider to let the two inside. After the two walked inside Tsunade would look to Konan, not trying at all to hide the scowl on her face. "I hope you have a good story or else I will make sure you never see the light of day again."

Konan gave a small sigh before she began to explain the situation to her. "Basically I was one of the co founders of the Akatsuki along with Yahiko and Nagato, as you might remember we were war orphans trained by Jiraiya sensei. At first when we started out we wanted nothing more than to bring peace to all of the nations, then a masked man came to Yahiko and urged him to form the Akatsuki. We rapidly gained numbers of skilled shinobi and Hanzo of the Salamander began to fear that we would overthrow him so he took me hostage and demanded that Nagato kill Yahiko. Nagato would not do it but to save us Yahiko threw himself on Nagato's kunai. It was from then on that we came forth with a darker purpose, world domination, and Madara Uchiha had been orchestrating it the entire time. Nagato and I once believed we could achieve peace through such a thing but Naruto here opened our eyes." Konan spoke as she looked to Naruto and paused for a minute recalling his actions on that day once again.

"When Nagato sacrificed himself to bring all of the people killed in our attack back to life, I took the bodies of my friends back to Amegakure and sure enough as I had planned Madara showed up demanding that I just hand over the Rinnegan to him. He argued that it was his and he was the one who had given it to Nagato but I don't know how much truth his words held in that matter. Of course I was not about to hand over the two people who mattered most to me over to him, dead or not, so he could defile their bodies. I made billions of paper bombs and amassed them to look like the lake in Amegakure and I had been sure it would do the trick to kill Madara but he used the Izanagi and barely escaped my attack. I used a clone jutsu and fled here because I had a feeling Naruto would help me and I was right... So here I am."

Tsunade would sympathize with her and give her a nod before contemplating what she would do with her. The Hokage was wise and knew she would be an valuable shinobi to have on their side in the upcoming war, but she couldn't just let her walk around without an escort and she figured she would get Naruto to be that escort since she believed that Konan would respect Naruto more than anyone in the village and she would be most likely to listen to Naruto before a stranger who hated her.

"I want to join The Leaf in the war, Lady Hokage. I want Madara's head on a silver platter and I would also like to be the one to prepare the dish as well." Konan spoke as her eyes held tears within them.

"I see, Konan." Tsunade would look to Shizune. "Take her outside and keep an eye on her. I need to discuss something with Naruto privately before I make my final decision." Shizune would nod to her obediently.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." She would reply as she opened the door and gestured for the kunoichi to step outside with her. Konan walked out of the office silently and it was about half an hour before the door opened again and Naruto motioned for them to come back inside. The Hokage sat at the desk with her elbows on the top of it and her hands under her chin as she looked to the blue haired kunoichi and began to speak.

"I have agreed to let you stay here in the village, Konan. As your probationary period you will stay with Naruto here for half a year in his home. You are not to go anywhere without him until half a year from now. Also…" Tsunade would pause as she looked at the tattered Akatsuki cloak. "I don't ever want to see you wearing that again, matter of fact get rid of it." She demanded. Konan would seem somewhat hurt by the order and she would shake her head.

"I am sorry Lady Hokage, while I will not wear it again I would like to keep it, the cloak means a lot to me and I feel as though I should not throw it away. It holds a lot of history in my eyes and I have seem some of the best moments in my life wearing it. Allow me to keep it as a momentum to those memories." Konan would speak calmly as she took the cloak off and hugged the fabric to her chest tightly, like a child would hold a security blanket. Tsunade gave a small sigh and nodded

"Fine then but I NEVER want to see it again and you would do well not to show it to anyone either." Tsunade looked back to her paperwork. "You two are free to go, take her to your home Naruto. Just try to keep her out of sight for the time being until I call a meeting to address this decision." Tsunade motioned for them to leave, and Naruto would open the door for Konan following behind her as she walked out of the door. He couldn't help but secretly look her over as she had quite the outfit on underneath that large unflattering Akatsuki cloak, not to mention the curves that the outfit accented. The outfit consisted of a tight pair of black pants, a pair of standard shoes, and a dark blue zip up top that tied behind her neck. Shaking his head as he realized what he was doing he would chuckle a little to himself and move to walk beside her to lead her to his home.

Konan's eyes seemed to never leave the ground as she followed him along, there was something different about her than the first time they had met, and the fact was that she was having a hard time controlling her emotions now-a-days. He would look over to her, unable to just let her sulk in his presence.

"I promise everything is going to turn out for the best in the end. I have lost a lot of people in my life too as you know but you just have to keep thinking positively." Naruto would say with a big smile, trying to cheer her up…. and it wasn't working. in the slightest bit. She was still silent as though he had said nothing at all. Figuring she just needed some time Naruto would try to let her be. It wasn't long before they had made it to his home, he opened the door and stepped to the side before looking to her and motioning for her to enter. "Come inside Konan, and make yourself at home."

~This chapter has been revised. Thank you for all of the feedback. Chapter 2 will be up soon!~


End file.
